


Skipping Practice

by Titan_bitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Bertolt Hoover (mentioned) - Freeform, Eren Yaeger (mentioned), F/F, Masochism, Reiner Braun (mentioned) - Freeform, Sadism, Smut, Ymir (mentioned) - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, masochist annie, mikaani, mikani, mikannie - Freeform, mikasaxannie, sadist mikasa, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_bitch/pseuds/Titan_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like always Annie skips out on practice, but this time Mikasa decides to skip with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Practice

**Author's Note:**

> SLIGHT SMUT ALERT: You've been warned. This is my first fan-fiction so I'm sorry if it's really bad. This has been taken off my Wattpad account crystallised_heart

After what seemed like forever training, Shadis let the trainees take a break from their training. The trainee corps just finished hand to hand combat which to no surprise Annie skipped ten minutes in like usual, which slightly annoyed Mikasa.The raven had wanted to challenge Annie since they usually strayed from what they were suppose to do half way through training and turned more into just what each pair wanted to do.

But when ever Mikasa went to go find Annie she had already left, and was probably sitting under a tree in the shade somewhere hiding from the instructors. It amazed her how Annie never got caught when she went off like that. It didn't take long for Mikasa to find her, she was always in the same spot. Out of sight and away from everyone else near the cabins where most hung out after training or during breaks. She'd also often found her out side at night times when neither of them could sleep.

Some times Annie would even go out there to train in the middle of the night, she didn't seem to sleep much and yet she somehow managed to function like the rest who managed to sleep as much they could. It was rare for Mikasa to find Annie sleeping when she skipped training with the rest of the trainees, she looked so fragile and peaceful, nothing like how she looked when she was awake.

Even so Annie was a light sleeper, so it wouldn't take much to wake her up if some perverted trainee were to come along and decide to take advantage of her while she was sleeping. Mikasa crouched down beside Annie successfully without waking up and pulled the girl close to her in a strong embrace. The blonde started to shift a bit, tensing once she realised someone had a hold of her.

Annie was about to elbow the figure in the gut before her eyes caught sight of the red scarf around Mikasa's neck, instantly know who it was and relaxed moving into the hug taking in her girlfriends scent. She smelt just like the forest Annie use to train in with her father, although that time in her life was an unsettling memory, she still loved to wander the forest when her father let her off training on the odd occasion.

Mikasa smiled lightly down at the girl, she was always so cold just like her personality usually, while the ravenette was warm. Another rare thing Annie would do was crawl into Mikasa's bunk in the middle of the night during winter, but when she woke up in the morning she'd tell the other girls in their cabin that she sleepwalks. Everyone believed it considering both their bunks were on the bottom and were directly across from each other so it'd be easy to sleep walk to Mikasa's bunk.

Ymir was the only one who didn't believe it, it's like she could tell straight away from the second they hooked up that Annie and Mikasa were a thing. She never said anything around the other girls about it when Annie claimed it was sleep walking though, which was settling in a way that she had the decency to know when to keep her mouth shut about something.

Mikasa loved it when Annie climbed into her bunk and cuddled into her neck, tangling their legs together. When Mikasa looked down at Annie again she was fast asleep in her arms, she smiled at the sight and lightly kissed the girls forehead.  
"I love you", she whispered into Annie's ear, making her squirm in her sleep a little before going still again.

She didn't want this to end, she wanted to be able to hold onto Annie forever and not let go. Mikasa often thought that if the Titans never existed not only would the work be more peaceful. Her and Annie wouldn't have to hide behind closed doors in their cabin when no one else was there or in the forest, or even wait till everyone left the showers before Mikase could join the small blonde.

It'd be so much easier for them, she wanted that kind of a world but knowing her luck if that kind of world existed she would have never meet Annie. In the distance a bell rang followed by Shadis yelling telling everyone to go back to training, the loud noise waking Annie and making her sit up but she didn't pull away from Mikasa's embrace.

"You going to go back to training?", Annie asked looking up at Mikasa a tired look still in her eyes. Mikasa thought for a second she knew for a fact Annie was probably going to stay here even if Mikasa went back to training,  
"No. I'd rather stay here and spend more time with my beautiful girlfriend" Mikasa stated, cupping her face in her hands and pressing a soft kiss on Annie's lips, before she could complain about being called beautiful.

Eren and Armin were the only two people apart from Reiner and Bertholdt that knew about Annie and Mikasa's relationship. Eren could never understand what Mikasa saw in Annie, she'd usually brush off the comment not wanting to argue with him about it. Mikasa found Annie gorgeous, all of her. Her smile, her crystal blue eyes, her well timed muscular body, even her cold personality had a certain beauty to it that she couldn't quite explain.

Annie let out a small moan as Mikasa bit lightly at the girls bottom lip, pulling away and looking into her icy blue eyes. Annie held her stare for a few seconds before looking away.  
"I wonder what people would say if they found out that the great Mikasa Ackerman was a huge pervert and has a crush on the cold hearted ice queen. So out of character for you, Ackerman" Mikasa bit her lip, remembering when she first got the nerve to stare at her when everyone else had left the showers.

That was the first time they had sex, luckily no one had walked in on them, the second time was when Annie snuck into Mikasa's bunk. It started off as them just hugging but after a while Mikasa wanted to be cruel and see if Annie could hold back her moans. Annie smirked at Mikasa who was deep in though, and moved to sit in her lap.  
"If you want we could have a little fun here" Annie whispered in Mikasa's ear sending shivers down her spine.  
"I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand, Leonhardt" Mikasa growled roughly pinning Annie against the tree they were leaning on.

Annie didn't make any attempt to struggle when Mikasa untapped her scarf and tied it tightly around the blondes wrists, or when he bit roughly at the soft skin on Annie's neck.Drawing small dots of blood Mikasa smiled at her work and licked the blood up, Annie shivered at feeling her mouth back on her neck but she held back a moan that was about to escape.

Mikasa notices what she was going and got slightly irritated by it, she roughly lifted Annie of the ground so her back was still against the tree but she was now standing up. The raven fiddled with Annie's 3D maneuver gear straps around her waist, when she finally unbuckled then enough to take Annie's pants off she unbuttoned the blondes pants and pulled the zip down slowly making sure to hold eye contact with Annie while doing so.

Annie's eyes were full of lust, it made her wonder what would happen if she just left her now like this without doing anything. Mikasa leaned in and kissed just above Annie's panties, getting no sound from Annie again, it was starting to get on Mikasa's nerve that she was holding back her sounds.  
When Mikasa got Annie's pants down, not bothering to pull them off completely,  
"Your already so wet, and I've barely done anything to you" Mikasa found amusement out of the fact Annie got so wet from just a few small things.

She tugged down Annie's panties leaving her bottom half exposed in front of a now smiling ravenette. Mikasa rubbed slow circles over Annie's clit still getting not moaning from her. Standing up she roughly pulled Annie's hoodie off and lightly tossed it to the side, her body was truly beautiful, her breasts were slightly on the big side to most people's surprise and she had better abs than most the guys in the trainee camp, they were even better than Eren's.

Mikasa kissed Annie on the forehead then leaned in to whisper in Annie's ear while continuing to rub slow painful circles. "Your holding in your moans, that pisses me off Leonhardt. So now I'm going to punish you for being a bad girl. I also don't like you paying so much attention to Eren, you spend to much time with him" She took away her fingers from Annie's clit making the girl whine at the loss of contact, Mikasa brought up her fingers to let mouth and licked them clean making sure Annie was watching her when she did so.  
"I want you to cum ten times while keep your back against that tree without dropping to the ground, and it you drop to the ground we'll start again. Remember we have all day and night Annie, I'm glad to stay here for as long as it takes" Mikasa whispered into Annie's ear.

When she came up with punishments for Annie they were never easy and sometimes probably cruel, but as much as she loved Annie she liked to see her expression when she was being punished, it also made her feel more powerful, being able to bring the woman who most of the trainees steered clear of because she was scary, to her knees. Mikasa got onto her knees and rubbed roughly at Annie's sensitive nub, which made Annie moan and throw her head back against the tree.  
"If it becomes to much you could always beg for me to stop" She smirked and looked up at Annie who glared down at her.

Through all the punishment Mikasa had put Annie threw she had never begged her to stop, not even once. She came close to begging her to stop once but decided in the end to bare with it, not willing to give up her pride. But that only made Mikasa work harder to think of different ways to make the girl snap, Mikasa would punish Annie for anything and everything pretty much, she hated it when she payed so much attention to Eren.

Annie would find it amusing how jealous she would get all the time, but what Annie didn't know was that it made Mikasa sad when she spent to much time with him, she was afraid Annie would leave her for Eren. Just the thought of it made Mikasa's heart almost break, she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Annie start to moan her name, she was close she could see it on Annie's face.

The raven just smiled up at her and moved her mouth to the nub licking and sucked hard on it, getting a loud moan from Annie.  
"I can't..." Annie breathed shakily, then let out another loud moan as she came undone.

Her knees almost buckled from underneath her but she quickly regained her balance. Annie's thighs were slick with herself and a thin layer of sweat covered her. About two hours and Annie was at breaking point and was barely staying conscious, she looked exhausted Mikasa could see that.

"How many times have you came so far?" Mikasa stood up and wrapped her arms around Annie's waist keeping her up straight, "S-se...ven" Annie breathed out, Mikasa nodded and reached around her so she could untie her scarf. Annie's eyes meet Mikasa's she was surprised and slightly shocked, "We're done for today you look like your about to pass out." Annie let out a sigh of relief and put her weight into Mikasa letting her hold her up.

Mikasa let Annie catch her breath then started to redress the girl herself, Annie didn't protest and just let Mikasa dress her, since she was clearly to exhausted to do it herself. Once Annie was completely redressed Mikasa lifted Annie up into her arms bridal style and carried her back to the barracks, they managed to sneak in without being noticed by any of the cadets or instructors.

Once inside Mikasa place Annie down gently on the her bunk, then sat next to her leaning over her body and looking down at Annie. Mikasa must have been looking at her with a sad look because what Annie said next caught her by surprise.

Annie raised her hand to Mikasa's cheek and ran her thumb back and forwards across her skin, Mikasa moved into the touch and placed her hand over Annie's,  
"What's wrong you look so sad" Annie frowned at Mikasa, worry plastering her face,  
"It's nothing" Mikasa lied looking away from Annie's eyes.  
"Don't lie to me Mikasa, I know when your sad. What's bothering you?"  
"It's you and Eren... I... I'm afraid I'm going to lose one of the best things that's ever happened to me" Mikasa closed her eyes afraid she'd start to cry if she kept looking st Annie right now.

But what Mikasa wasn't expecting was to be pulled into a strong embrace by the blonde,  
"Don't be so stupid! I thought you were smarter than that. Mikasa I love you I'm never going to leave you and definitely not for Eren" Mikasa felt a wave of relief wash over her,  
"I'm just so afraid to lose you" Mikasa sighed butting her face into Annie's shoulder.  
Annie knew there wasn't much more she could say to reside the raven of her feelings so they just sat there in silence for a long time until Mikase fell asleep on her shoulder.

Annie continued to hold her while running her fingers through Mikasa's soft black hair,  
"I want to stay with you forever... I want to keep my promise I really do... But there's no way I can get out of completing my mission." Annie said sadly, "I'm sorry, Mikasa"


End file.
